Pringles!
by Merrit Jade
Summary: A deadly fight over the Pringels!


**Ok, This story is based on a story told by Iceidia, AKA, Nikki, Nicole **

Once upon a time, there was a girl. Her name was Merrit, yeah, that's me. So my friend and I were sitting In the back of my dads truck eating Pringles and freska at 3:00 at night. Then Durza appears.

"Give me the Pringles and I'll let you live!!" he said angrily. Arya, Eragon and Saphira appeared too.

"ARYA!!" Nikki threw the Pringles to Arya who sent them far away. Then she passed out and Durza took her hostage and flew off.

"See? That's the color I want." I pointed his hair.

"Merrit…" said Eragon.

"That's Durza!" cried Nicole in alarm. I looked again.

"Hmm…I have never heard of Durza red. Is it similar to crimson?" I frowned.

"No! It's Durza the shade!" whispered Nikki.

I sat strait up. "Where?" Eragon sighed and pointed. Then I gasped. "What now?" said the dragon rider.

"My George Cleanington report is due tomorrow!" I covered my mouth nervously.

Everyone paused. "Don't you mean _Washington?_" asked Nicole. I squirmed in my seat.

"Yeah." Then I got an idea. "Take me to Mrs. Mikulski's house!"

Eragon looked at me funny and Nikki rolled her eyes as we got on Saphira. We landed in back of my teachers' house. "Eragon can beat me up?" He frowned.

"Yeah."

"Will you?" asked Nikki hopefully. I glared at her.

"Make it look like you did beat me up." I smiled at my genius plan. He cast a spell and I asked, "how do I look?"

Nikki grinned. "like normal."

I resisted flipping her off and marched around the house and knocked on the door. My teacher opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Mikulski. I'm here to tell you about my history report on George Batheington."

She looked at me. "You mean Washington?" I nodded and she screamed.

"You look horrible! Come in, and forget the report!" I grinned and went in, passing a mirror. I caught a glimpse of myself, I looked normal. I screamed and ran out the door, that was closed, knocking a hole in it. I felt smart and ran back to the others.

"I think she just got some sense knocked into her…" thought Nikki aloud. I nodded. Eragon just stared at me.

"It's a bird, it's a plane!" said Nikki pointing to the sky.

"No! it's durza!" My eyes got big. He flew down and knocked a hole in my teachers house. We ran into the wall leavening four holes in the wall. Durza had Arya! My teacher passed out because of all his demonicness and put Arya in the sauna saying it 'was a good place to torture her.'

We ran in to save them when the Rappenator our teachers aid, barged in throwing red pens of doom at us. We screamed and dodged them while she crackled evily and was evil. Finally Eragon drew his red sward, and she drew her main, red pen!!!

"Eragon! You can't!" I cried.

"I have too. It's not me who needs to go on, it you and Nikki!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Nikki.

"He is going to sacrifice himself for us!"

Nikki gasped. "No, you mustn't!"

"I'm sorry, I have too."

"WAIT! I have an idea. Give me ten seconds…" Nikki looked at her watch and the door bell rang. (Rappenator was to busy being evil to notice). Nikki opened it, it was the UPS man!! She grabbed the box he was holding and unwrapped it with out paying him. Slamming the door in his face she held up her new shiny Xbox that had just arrived.

"NOO!" screamed the Rappenator in agony because of the Xbox. She began firing red pens of doom at Nikki, but she used the Xbox as a shield. The pens would turn around a foot from her! It was some sort of Xbox force… The Rappenator was nailed with the pens and we tied her up.

"What do I do with them?" asked Eragon pointing to unconscious Arya and Mrs. Mikulski.

"Oh! I know! Infuse her with fun!" said Nikki gesturing to our teacher.

"What about Arya?" asked Eragon.

"Eh, just leave her there." I said shrugging as Antonio, the teachers large dog came in. "Hey Antonio," I said as I petted him. Mrs. Mikulski woke up after being infused with fun.

"Hey dudes!" she said.

"Uh, hey…" we said back amazed.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I made you go to school with the Rappenator, and now I see she is evil, she is fired!! Lets go to Disneyland…" she thought.

"wait, we have to make sure our Pringles are safe and defeat Durza!!" We hopped on Saphira, but my teacher couldn't ride on her, the weight would be too much. She got onto Antonio and the dog began to fly.

"Were going to crush Durza!" I exclaimed.

"When dogs fly!" said Nikki her eyes wide open staring at Antonio in Aw. We high fived completely aware that saphira was carrying the Rappenator in her claws. We flew to the nearest coffee shop and had them blast Panic! At the disco songs and forced her to drink high dollar macchiato white chocolate hazelnut cinnamon camel cream mocha latte. She was gone within the hour.

"But, the final battle is yet to come…" said Eragon as Durza came in sight. He was on his dark magic flying beastie.

"Quick! On Saphira!" I yelled. We all mounted Saphira and she leapt into the air.

"You will take your last breath tonight!" he shouted at us.

Nikki muttered something in our ears and we all began cracking up as a plan. Durza turned red.

"What?"

We began laughing hysterically and pointing at him. It was all part of the plan. He slumped down annoyed and we flew over him. Nicole and popped two cans of pink hairspray out of no where and sprayed him with it.

"He looks no different…" thought Nikki aloud. I nodded and tossed Eragon a kick $$ water gun full of glitter and hairspray. He threw the entire thing at Durza. It

Bonked his head. I sighed.

"Eragon, you squirt it! Don't throw it!" I closed an eye aimed and hit durza on the shoulder. He screamed and all three of us soaked him in glitter and hair spray.

Then the dark magic thingee flew above Saphira and sprinkled her in demonic cheese!! **(all Nicoles idea). **

Saphira screamed and lurged at Durza. Nikki got two cans of sparkly bably blue hair dye and scrambled up on top of the dark magic thingee.

--------

A commercial come on.

"Eat Pringles, A shades favorite treat!"

End of commercial.

-------

Durza looked at the camera frowning. "I thought there were no commercials…"

The camera man shook his head causing the camera to shake. The camera fell off the camera mans shoulder and plunged towards the earth. In attempt to save it, Eragon and Saphira went after it. Leavening Nikki trapped on the dark magic thingee.

"uh…hehe." Said Nicole twiddling her thumbs.

"hehe indeed…" snickered durza. Nikki wasn't looking at him, she was looking behind him where a air balloon was rising not a from darkee. I rose up in the basket on my laptop.

"Wait, almost done sending this email…" I hit enter and hopped out of the balloon onto darkee.

"Who were you emailing?" asked Nikki buying some time.

"Legolas, from Lord of the Rings."

"No!" asked Nikki enthusiastically.

"nay, just joking." I saw Eragon returning with the camera. "it was my grandma." I said super fast as me and Nicole attacked Durza with blue hair spray. Durza lifted his hand to his hair, and-and saw…. PRETY-NESS! He screamed and then yelled "I will get my Pringles!"

I glared at him. "You need to get through us first." Reported Nikki. I nodded. Durza wrinkled his nose, weighed his odds and ran off Darkee to…die.

I peered over the edge of darkee. Durza was falling and landed on the top of the air balloon. I looked away. "Ow." Said Nikki making a face. I nodded as we landed and we got off. When we got off, darkee puffed up and blew up.

I shrugged and grinned. "Puff the magic dragon." She smiled and scanned the skys for Saphira and Eragon. I spotted Antonio and Mrs. Mikulski.

"Hi guys!" she shouted. We stood there staring up at her. "I'm going to Disney land to make reservations!"

"But, your heading to Mexico, not California!" Nikki screamed at her.

She looked thoughtful. "Oh well! I'll go to mexico and then CA! So Brb!"

Me and Nicole exchanged glances. "She knows what Brb means…" I thought aloud.

"Oh! And I'll buy a few Xbox's while I'm away too!" she said as she went out of side.

"wow, she knows what an Xbox is…" I thought frowning. Nicole blinked and made an appointment to get her ears checked. I did the same and Eragon came in.

We sent Arya back to Alegasia wearing orange crocs and hello kitty scrubs. We thanked Eragon and went home for some well deserved Pringles.

----

**Again, THANKS NIKKI, NICOLE, ICEIDIA!!!**

**I don't own lord of da rings, Eragon, or the Pringles Corporation or what ever is called.**


End file.
